Giving Up
by gabylokita41
Summary: This is a Oneshot about Raven giving up after being hurt for so long by BB's and Terra's Relationship. Ik i haven't updated in a long time i've been busy as of late with my new job but i'll start updating soon. *I don't own TT only the storyline* :D hope you guys enjoy ik terrible summary :P oh well couldn't think of anything else...Enjoy


~.~.~.~ She didn't understand anything that was happening. She had thought that he was finally feeling the same thing she was but then _she_ came around and he forgot that she even existed. Why, why did this always happen to her? ~.~.~.~

Raven stood at the edge of the roof of Titans Tower watching the ocean under her. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered how Beast Boy had screamed at her that he hated her that morning after her and Terra had started arguing. She knew Terra didn't love him, why couldn't her see that. Terra knew Raven knew but wouldn't leave Beast Boy because she knew how much it hurt Raven to see them together.

Beast Boy couldn't see any of this and it pained her even more. She wanted him to realize the truth even if it hurt him. She would be there to console him just like he had been for her many times. She loved him she had realized this when Terra first came to the tower. She felt jealous and hurt each and every time she'd see them together. She had never seen Beast Boy any happier. Why couldn't she make him that happy when she was with him? Yes she was his best friend but he was never that happy when she was with him. This shattered her heart.

Terra loved to see her suffer. She wanted to take her place in the team. Everyone else loved her but Raven was in her way. Raven knew that she wasn't the good girl she acted to be. She was evil on the inside. Raven was an empath, she noticed right away that Terra didn't love Beast Boy like she said she did right when they had started dating. She was a great actress making it seemed like she was deep in love with him when it annoyed the crap out of her to be around the green titan. Raven knew all of this yet she couldn't tell him. She had tried that morning and look what it had done.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she leaned over the edge a bit more. That's all it would take. She could end all this pain and just let go. She could let herself fly and not feel any of this again. Simple as that but she didn't want to let Terra win that easily. But what else could she do? Her powers were already going haywire, they didn't work as much as they used to thanks to her immense sadness. Soon she wouldn't even be able to be part of the Titans anymore. She closed her eyes as a sob shook her.

She was tired of fighting with the love of her life. Tired of seeing them together. Seeing him so happy over a love that was false. Tired of having Terra rub it in her face. Hell she had already won, she had him and Raven didn't. She sighed as the wind blew in her face. So simple…the pain would finally be gone…she had already won…she had what she wanted…

Raven let more tears run as she let herself go. Before her body was completely over the edge she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist tightly and pull her back.

"Don't be stupid please…" Beast Boy whispered in her ear as he cried holding her tighter against her. "I'd die if you did that please don't…"

"Why…why did you stop me…?" Raven sobbed as she slumped in his arms. He pulled her away from the edge. She stared at the blue underneath her get farther and farther away. "…I was so close…"

"…because I love you Rae…"

She tore herself away from him as more sobs shook her body. "Liar you love her not me. Don't say things like that when you don't mean them. Just today you told me you hated me how can you say you love me now?!"

"B-b-because I heard what you guys were talking about this morning. I thought you were lying when you said that she didn't love me and she should tell me. I was mad and screamed at you, I didn't think you cared I d-didn't know you loved me…that's why I gave up on you and went out with her. I thought she did love me b-b-but I heard everything you guys said this morning. You looked so hurt when I screamed at you that I confronted her…I found out she was lying not you…I'm sorry I hurt you enough for you to want to give up…give up on life…I never wanted to hurt you…"

"Y-y-y-you're lying, I don't believe you!"

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him holding her by the wrists so she wouldn't pull away and kissed her with so much passion she was shocked. She looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying more tears ran down her cheeks as she melted into the kiss. He let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck slipping her fingers into his green and soft hair.

"…I'm glad you didn't let me give up…I love you Garfield…" She whispered into the kiss and felt him smile against her lips.

"…I love you too Raven."


End file.
